Opposites
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Mitchie is a criminal mastermind. Alex a spy that is assigned to capture her. They fall in love but they know they can't be together. How will they ever go on? Bad summery, just R&R. Femslash. Alex/Mitchie. Demi/Selena. Demena. Seldom. :
1. She's my girlfriends sister

_**I know I say this every time i make a new story, i say 'i know i have alot of stories that i dont update that quickly, but this one's really been on my mind' but its true :) i can't help it**_

_**okay, its an Alex/Mitchie fic. **_

_**Mitchie is an evil genius mastermind criminal. Alex is a top of her class spy set out to catch her. They fall in love... blah blah blah, they can't be together since their jobs and careers blah blah blah which begins an all out war etc etc etc.... yeh ok.**_

_**....lemme know if I should continue this, or strangle myself with a shoelace instead....**_

_**Rated M, duhhhhh!**_

_**here we go :)**_

_**...........................................................................................**_

_Mitchie's POV_

This is what I live for. The rush of breaking and entering. The rush of stealing a famous painting or robbing a high class bank vault. All of the crimes give me a high feeling. It's not something I can acheive by drugs. It's different. My heart beats fast with anticipation and my stomach flips in doubt and worry but my brain tells me i'm the coolest shit that walks and that i'll never get caught.

I'm robbing a museum. It has a cool looking painting I want that would look wayyyy better decorating my house. I sneak through, some of my crew behind me, taking what they please as I look for a specific art work.

There it is.

It's of a young girl. This girl has long thick black straight hair with side bangs. She has a petite small smile and frame. The girl is posed, sat in a country side, it appears to be about 1950.

It's worth about $3 500 000.

Quite expensive for my wallet, but I always have the five finger discount. It really helps at times like these.

I use my laser pen to smoulder through the steel bolts that keep it up. It's about to fall down off it's hanging so I call some henchmen over. They catch it and carry it out. The museum has practically been cleared of it's precious items. Too bad. Oh well, if they didn't want burgelers they should have got a better security system. I chuckle to myself and place my dark sunglasses on and put my hands in my leather jacket.

Tonight was going pretty good. No interruptions at least.

_Alex's POV_

I was lying on my stomach in the air ducts, peering down on her. My comrads were also hidden around the museum, watching her.

I examined her smug face as she placed her hands in her pockets and beamed brightly.

How could someone smile when they are stealing priceless artifacts?

A maniac. Just like Dallas said.

It was sad to think that this terrible, caniving girl was sister to innocent, crime fighting Dallas.

I had knew Dallas for a couple years. We went to junior high together. We were best of friends and luckily the CIA recruited us both. We had started dating a couple of months ago. She was really sweet and caring, not to mention pretty with a sexy body.

The CIA had been good to us. They gave us cars, a big mansion for all of us to live in and we always had a unlimited credit card with us.

I hadn't wanted to be a spy. I wanted to live on a farm and have horses and live with the love of my life. But they convinced me my talents were required. They also gave a very convincing speech about making a difference to the world.

I joined, for the soul reason that Dallas joined too.

We were besties then, how could I say no?

We had trained for years, becoming black belts, gaining weapon intelligence, mind bending, and pure spy rules.

And finally here we are, top crew, and on our first truly dangerous mission.

We were supposed to spy on Mitchie. Not to confront. It was just to get the evidence we needed even though it seemed we had enough. We had a whole cabinet solely for her crimes and outings.

I bet her mother and father would be proud. I know her sister isn't.

I peek through the air vent, she's there. Smiling proud at her henchmen.

She is quite breath taking. She has black hair that shines with radiance. A slim sexy yet muscled and toned figure. Her smile could make any fall for them. I know I could.

I look deeper at her appearance. She kinda looks like Dallas. It makes me sad. I know Dally was apprehensive to do this mission. She doesn't wanna hurt her own sister, but she said she wants to stop her rein of terror over the USA. She said she just wants the sister who was always there for her. Whom would help her with chores and help her when she tried to play sports. I don't believe that girl is anywhere in that dishiveled young female anymore. She's gone, and she's not coming back.

"Alex, you there?" Dallas asked. My microphone squeeked. I winced and pulled it from my ear. I think my ear was bleeding but that was not what I was worried about.

My earpiece dropped!

I watched as it fell and dropped on Mitchie's head. She slightly flinched and patted her head. She looked around and bent to pick it up. She placed it in her ear.

_Mitchie's POV_

"Hello?" I ask.

"Oh god, Alex i'm sorry, my earphone radar was off. I hope it didn't hurt that bad."

I recognize that voice.

I cough, adjusting my throat.

"It's okay Dallas. What's your next move?" I ask.

Wow, she's as dumb as I could remember. I would of thought she would as least know how her friends voice sounds.

"I know Mr. T told us to confront her, but I think we can take her. I mean with all five of us, we can beat her. I think you should drop down from the vent and i'll come out from the setup sculpture and take her down." She suggested. I looked up and just like she said there is some girl called Alex looking through the vents. She sees me eye her and backs up.

Too late Alex, i've seen you.

I pull out my gun and face it up to the roof.

"Alex, watch out, she's seen you. Head back and go out to the parking lot. Meet you there soon." 

I shoot a couple metres from the vent and I start to see it tilt with the girls weight where i've wore it down.

"Alex!" Dallas shouts in my earphone.

"Oh, hey Dallas, listen, I know we have our differences, but I will let Alex live, if you leave now." I say maniacly.

"Mitch?" She asks softly, using my childhood nickname. My heart tightens at the memory, causing me to push down on my chest. I'm having breathing problems now. This is why I avoid family, this always happens.

"Dallas, you have 10 seconds to decide."

"Mitch, you won't kill her."

"Dally, shut up! Just leave, before i'm forced to kill her."

"Mitchie, I know you can't hurt her. She means to much to me, for you to hurt her."

"I am nothing of the Mitchie you used to know." I spit.

I just close my eyes and shoot up again. The vent rips and a girl slides out, grasping the side, trying desperately to hold on. The fall is pretty big, 70 feet or so.

Dallas comes running out from a box shaped sculpture.

I walk towards her. As she's running I close line her with my arm. She falls to the ground, unconcious.

I look up to this Alex girl. She has fear in her eyes. She doesn't wanna die. I don't blame her.

I walk beneath her.

"Just let go, i'll catch you." I shout up.

She shakes her head in response.

"Alex, just let go." I say, maybe using her name will tempt her. I may not like Dallas, but I don't want this girl getting hurt.

"NO!" She screams back. She gets a better grasp on the side of the broken vent. She starts crawling up. The vent she goes to grab for slides out of place and falls to the ground, she's hanging on with one arm now.

I will not have her die.

She falls, screaming. Her high pitch squeel reaches my ears and I jump to catch her. I tackle her body mid-air, flipping us over so she lays on top of me as we hit the ground. She lays unconcious on top of me. I roll over and place her on the floor softly.

Dallas is returning to conciousness while grabbing her head in pain.

"Dallas, get up, get your people and leave." I order. She just nods and stands slowly. She stumbles to Alex and kneels down. I see 3 people creep by me cautiously. They walk to Alex and kneel by her too. Dallas is just staring at me.

"Why?" She croaks out. I am guessing she is referring to why I chose this life to live.

"You know why," I respond. She does, I just think she likes hearing it, or maybe she can't understand it,

"Leave."

"No. I need to know why you've became this person."

I pull out my handgun.

"Leave, or I shoot them." I point it towards the girls.

"Mitch, I know you won't shoot them. So don't even threaten to."

Why is she challenging me?

I walk to her and place the gun to her head. I press it in, making a circle indent in her forehead.

"Tell the 3 girls to leave." I order. She just nods and they hesitantly walk away. I keep my eyes on Alex. She's stirring.

"Dally?" She whispers. Dallas looks between me and Alex. I nod and we walk to her.

"Lexy, babe, it's gunna be okay. You just hit your head." Dally reassures. She pushes the hair from her face and cradles Alex in her arms. She's whispering reassuring things in her ear.

I walk away, refusing to watch the moment anymore.

Out of no where, I hear a hammer from a gun slam down.

I whip around and there's Dallas, pointing a hand gun at me. Alex is laying clean spread out on the floor behind her.

I step towards her. I push the gun from her hand downwards. She flings it right back up.

"You wouldn't shoot your own sister would you?" I ask, teasing her, I know she can't. She was always weak.

I push her gun down once more and rip out my back up gun. My revolver, my favorite gun. Sadly, this was the gun that Dallas first bought me. We went downtown late night and some guy kept pushing us to buy, so she did, for me. I've kept it with me ever since.

"Recognize it?" I ask. She just gulps and nods.

Here we are, our own flesh and blood facing each other with a weapon of instant death. I won't lose.

I just smirk and point it at Alex.

"Now I bet you'll leave."

"I will, just don't hurt her, please." Dallas begs. I can see the tears in her eyes.

I take the gun from her hands and puts mine away. She just nods and walks to Alex, picking her up, and carrying out. I escort her from the building. My henchmen stare at me like i'm crazy. I just shake my head and open the back door for her.

"Walk us to the car?" Dallas asks. I just walk ahead of her and she follows suit. I reach the car, and help her place Alex in the back, laying her across the seats. She's pretty. I mean, I didn't know my sister swayed that way too, but jeez, she really got lucky.

"I'm so sorry, about everything. Just come home, we can see mom and dad and talk it all out."

"Mom and dad refuse to talk to me anymore." I tell her.

"I'm sure if it looks like your putting an effort in, they'll talk to you." Dallas suggests.

"Dall, just leave. I don't wanna ever see you again." I say.

I walk away. I can't handle it, my chest is starting to hurt too.

Why does something always ruin my fun?

_Alex's POV_

I awake in mine and Dallas's room. I'm laying on the comfy bed, i'm sunken into the snuggly blankets. Dallas is just sat staring at me lovingly.

"Hey babe." She speaks gently and softly. I pull her to me, cuddling close to each other.

"I thought we were done for." I say.

"Mitch may be rough and tough. But she's not that far to kill a member of her family, or someone whom her family cares for." She said. Her fingers lightly dance across my cheek. I close my eyes, feeling her embrace. I soon fall into sleeps grasp.

_Alex's Dream_

_I fall from the vent and Mitchie catches me in her arms. Yet this time, I don't fall unconcious. I just stare back in her dark brown eyes as she stares in mine. I'm laying on top of her. _

_I lean down and press our lips together. _

_Dallas is right there, looking at me, kissing her sister. But I don't care. _

_Mitchie has the sexiest lips i've ever tasted and they are a thousand times softer than Dallas'. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she granted me access. _

_I heard a bang. I looked to see Mitch with a pained expression across her face. I see a hole in her shirt, where blood starts pouring from. _

_I look to Dallas. She shot her own siser._

_Mitchie falls limp while Dallas pulls me up to a kiss._

_"You will never leave me. I love you too much."_

_Her lips are nothing like the perfect one's I just caressed. They demand too much from me. They want everything I have, and I just gave everything I had to Mitchie._

_I hear another bang._

_I feel a tingle in my side._

_I look down to the massacred sight of my own skin ripped back where there now lays a giant hole. _

_I fall to the ground. My back lands on the floor but my heads lays upon something much softer._

_I turn my head to see Mitchie. She lays dead with my head resting on her stomach. _

_I look to see Dallas place that same gun to her head, pull back the trigger and fall to the ground. Her head rests on my stomach. Her hand rests upon Mitchie's arm._

_A sisterly bond had just died. _

_A love had died._

_But a love had been created._

_Alex's POV_

I awoke, sitting abruptly, sweating like hell.

I slipped out of bed to just sit in the living room.

What the hell did that dream mean?

I thought of a triangle. It was the shape we created as we lied on the ground, dead.

A triangle. A three sided shape? No.

A love triangle? Possibly.

Dallas loves me. I like Dallas and Mitchie.

And Mitchie likes me.

Wait? I like Mitchie?

No, this can't be happening. She's my girlfriends evil sister who we have been assigned to capture.

Jeez, love sucks.

...............................................................................

mwhahahahahahahaha suckers! review and ill give you more ;)


	2. But I like her

_**okay, so im grounded and stuck in my room, so ill be updating alot tonight i guess :)**_

_**wow, that got nice reviews. Thank you to all reviewed but im in a hurry so im not personalizing them, but yeh, i was insired by the D.E.B.S. so wahoo you got it :)**_

_**heres another chapter, ,, i just love this story :)**_

_**review like mother fuckers!**_

_**hehe, some people figured out what movie this is from .. but its still different ;)**_

_**...**_

_One Week Later..._

_Mitchie's POV_

I still can't believe they assigned my own sister to come and capture me. What fucking low life bastards!

I had shown a sense of humanity today and I don't regret it. If I hadn't, I woulda had to have killed my own sister and her girlfriend Alex.

I haven't stopped thinking about Alex, and it guilts me. I'm thinking about my own sister's girlfriend... in a sexual way.

I can't stop think about her plump and kissable lips. Her thick long lucious hair that I just wanted to run my hands through. Her clear complextion and cute nose. Her sexy body that was wrapped up in that tight spandex/leather spy suit that I just wanted to rip off. I honestly wanted to ravage that girl.

It's not like I have a chance with her. I mean, I know she's gay and all, but i'm a criminal, and she's a spy, bent to destroy crime while i'm the person reaping the rewards of crime.

I deeply sigh, hoping it releases some of the stress build up. I sigh again, thinking that it might breathe out all of my problems. Nope, they are still there, live and kicking.

I stand up and pace the room. Maybe another heist will help keep my mind off of her.

...xXx...

I've planned it all out. We are going today to a bank, going right underneath it, and breaking inside, from beneath it. They will never see it coming.

We're drilling underneath it and cutting a hole in the floor that we will climb through and get all the money.

I tell my friends to start te drill, and that i'll meet them there. They're doing all the dirty work, but all I have to do is make a distraction. I'll just simply run in with a gun, shoot the security guards, take the bank workers hostage and then go into the bank vault and jump through the hole, and then close it up.

It's as easy as that.

I give the guys a thumbs up and they are off. The ground is shaking but I just walk onto a bus, not taking one of my many cars for a reason.

The bus throws me all around and everyone is staring at me like i'm just gunna kill them at any second. I don't blame them, i'm thinking about it.

I reach the bank and pull my jacket over my shoulders and pat my crotch, making sure the guns still there.

I pop open and click the small device that will fix my biggest problem. It blocks cellular device's signals and kills the waves for a regular land line phone. I throw it to the floor, the small red ball dropping to the floor and rolling to the corner.

I pull out my gun. I don't know what type it is, but it's an automatic handgun.

I place it over my head and shoot the lights out. At the first gun shot people are screaming and ducking for the floors and hiding behind numerous pieces of bank furniture.

I look at the security pulling out his gun.

Bang!

He falls to the ground, grasping his chest, injured with a bullet from my gun.

The lights above me are spitting out sparks.

I love this feeling, the control I have over people.

"Somebody call the cops!" I hear someone shout.

"I can't get service!"

"No one can!" Others shout.

I laugh at their stupidity and wait around, telling the odd person to shut the fuck up till I feel the ground shake.

I lock the front doors to the bank, breaking the handle so no one can get in or out.

I hear a loud shrill scream from the drill that will make their entrance and my exit.

I push all of the hostages into one room, dealing with my biggest problem.

This is the rush I live for. The power, the control, the fear that radiates from my captors.

It's all I ever need in life.

_Alex's POV_

_Security Breech at 190 Wilsdon Road. The Royal Bank of Money is being robbed. The burgelar has hostages and is heavily armed. Retrieve the hostages, and capture Alex Russo. Do not fail us._

I hear the report and roll my eyes at this girl. She just doesn't stop.

We drive there. shoot at the door and enter the eerily quiet building.

She sure has done some remodeling, I think referring to the lights that hang by a few shreds of wire and the bullet holes in the roof.

What a tool.

There's no one around, and it makes me wonder so badly. How can just one girl do this? This all? She, by herself, can take hostage 50+ people in less than 10 minutes.

Dallas is sketching out behind me, looking all over the place to see her deranged younger counterpart.

"Dally, chill, breathe." I say. She nods and we stalk around the area.

The coast is clear all over.

"Let's check the vault." Dallas suggest. We all silently follow her orders as we walk to the vault.

The doors open.

We've got her now.

I see her walking around, kicking the occasional money pile and looknig at her watch.

"I'm taking her." I say and cock my gun.

"No." Dallas attempts but i'm already gone.

"Hands up!" I shout, pointing my gun at her.

She just starts laughing hysterically.

"Oh jeez, you again. How's the head?" She says, wiping away a tear that she created from laughing so hard.

"Put the gun on the floor, kick it to me and put your hands on your head." I order firmly.

"Oh, what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I will be forced to use excessive persuasion."

"Oh, you'll shoot me?"

"If I have too." I reply.

"Okay, well go ahead, c'mon, shoot me." She says. She just sits on a couple money bags and stares at me.

I wanna shoot her for being so cocky.

"Put your gun down, and I won't have to shoot you."

I hate following protocol. I just wanna tell her to shut the fuck up and shoot her in the foot.

"Oh no, I want you to shoot me. Please do." She tempts me. If she tempts me any further, I will shoot her in the ass. Not big enough to kill her, just to give her a nice sting and a hospital trip to remove the bullet.

Wouldn't that be embarassing?

I know I can't win this fight, she's Dallas's sister for fuck's sake.

I lower my gun, regrettably.

"Oh, being a good girl now? Where's your goody two shoes girlfriend of yours? I'm sure she's somewhere near." She teases.

"I'm right here." She announces. Dallas walks out from behind the corner, gun raised.

Mitchie suddenly twitches. I look at her and she's grabbing her chest in discomfort. I can see she's trying to keep her cocky, cool composure but she's failing miserably.

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat?" Dallas asks.

"Yes, well you see, i'm not the type of girl to be making sandwiches, so yeh, I can't take the heat, i'll get out of the kitchen." She replies. This girl has the biggests ego i've ever encountered.

"Mitchie, give it a rest, just come home, deal with your problems, be Itchy Mitchy again-"

"SHUT UP!" She shouts, cutting her off and making me wanna pee my pants. I watch as Mitchie starts shaking and takes a orange bottle of pills from her pants and opens it, spilling out a few, and dry swallows them.

I still wonder how people can do that.

"Still having your problems?" Dallas asks.

"Do you think i'd be popping pills if I wasn't?" She mumbles back.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes, but what for, I have no idea.

"It's not your fault." Mitchie defends her.

I have to admit, it's amazing watching these two girls. One's evil, one's good, but they still have sisterly chemistry and cares.

"It is and you know it." Dallas argues.

"It was an accident that happened years ago, get over it!" Mitchie shouts at her.

"I can't, knowing that i'm the reason why you are why you are." Dallas is really looking sensitive.

"I am why I am, you didn't change me."

"The doctors said I did, Mitch."

"The doctors don't know shit of what's going on in my mind!" Mitch shouts.

"They said that they blow to your head caused all of these reactions. It's normal to feel out of place. You just don't know what's-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mitchie screams at a Dallas whose backing up in fear. "I'M FINE! AND I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT'S IN MY MIND!"

She raises her gun up at us.

"I DON'T NEED YOURS OR ANYONES HELP DALLAS CAUSE THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!"

"If there's nothing wrong with you, stop taking your pills for one day, and stay a night at my house." Dallas challenges.

Oh jeez, when she said 'my house' she meant 'our house'.

Mitchie is speechless as she tries to argue a reason not to.

She takes a few breathes to calm herself. After a few minutes she looks into all of our eyes.

"I don't... umm I uh, I..." She tries speaking, incoherantly obviously.

"Please." Dallas begs.

Mitchie nods, pulls out a phone, textes a few things, then walks to Dallas.

Dallas wraps her in a hug. Mitchie just stands there awkwardly, clueless on what to do. I take her arms and place them around Dallas. She looks at me nervously and smiles.

It's small and awkward, but it's something.

...xXx...

She walked in our house nervously, looking everywhere. We just reassured her. Telling her it would be okay, that we're not gunna hurt her.

It was all going good till...

Dallas asked Mitchie for her pill bottle.

"I can't live without them." Mitchie argues.

"You said you were fine." Dallas replied.

"I'm not and you know it."

"I know, but can you go without them for a while?"

"If I don't, my problems really show through."

"Can you?"

"No." Mitchie whispers, her head down.

"It's okay. We'll talk later, i'm gunna get changed." Dallas tells her and walks upstairs. I follow her quickly, wanting to know the whole story.

"So what happened to her?" I ask.

"... when we were kids, we were playing baseball, and I took a wild swing. I hit her in the back of the head. She already had some problems, but it started some new ones, and escalated her old ones. She's a really screwed up kid truly." Dallas looked down. I pulled her up by her chin.

"It was accident and it was a long time ago. We can fix her. Us, together, we all can help." I offer.

She nods and softly kisses my lips. I gladly accept as she deepens the kiss. I feel her push me towards the bed, and I accept. She straddles me and pulls my shirt up, kissing my abs and just below my breasts. She pulls my shirt off and then rips my bra off.

I was distracted so I didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Dallas, where do-" Mitchie asks softly, before her eyes grow wide and she puts her head down. "Oh, okay, i'm sorry I interrupted." She rushes out the door and I hear her running downstairs. We heard the front door open, then slam.

"She left?" I ask.

"Obviously." Dallas says, passing me my clothes back and rushing out the door to go get her.

...xXx...

After chasing her for a good 30 minutes we finally caught her.

"Mitchie! Calm down!" Dallas screams.

"Get off of me!" She screams. We're sat on her, pinning her down. It takes both of us to do so.

"Mitchie. Calm down." Dallas tries, much softer this time. "Alex, sit on her." She orders and I do.

I sit on her straddling her back. Dallas pulls a pill bottle from her back pocket and holds one out to her in front of her face. Mitchie calms and takes it. After another good ten minutes of being sat on her... she faints.

"What's wrong with her?" I scream.

"I gave her some pills, it will give us enough time for us to get her back to headquarters." Dallas explains.

"Wait? I thought this was about making her better, not capturing her." I speculate.

"She's long gone, she needs help, proper doctor help, not a trip down memory lane Alex."

Dallas calls a helicopter pick up for her. I walk home, disappointed that she lied to me and her sister. I see the black helicopter pass over my head and hover. Down drops a ladder.

I regretfully take hold and it pulls me up. I stay holding onto the ladder, not wanting to face Dallas in the cockpit.

We reach headquarters and they arrest Mitchie even though she has no clue of what's happening. They take her straight to the insane ward and get her tested. I just watch as they poke her about.

Dallas walks up beside me.

"Wanna go home?" She whispers.

"No, i'll stay here." I reply. Dallas kisses my cheek and goes home.

I watch Mitchie awakes. She stares into my eyes as they probe her. Every question they ask, she replies, staring into my soul. I can't help but feel responsable for her being in here.

I hope she forgives me.

...

Review please? :D


	3. But I Hope She Likes Me

_**Okay, wahoo, chapter 3!**_

_**TheReckless1611**__** - thank you so much :)**_

_**tellmeyoullstay **__**- yeh ur so right :) thank u's!**_

_**thousand lies**__** - thank you :D**_

_**dragonflies**__** - ahah wow, ur fiesty! thank you :D**_

_**DreamBigToFallHard**__** - i hate it being fast paced, grr, help?**_

_**Okay, this ones short, but i was in a hurry, sorry guys**_

_**Reviews give me orgasms ! ! ! :)))**_

_**...**_

_Mitchie's POV_

I should have known better than to trust my sister. But when I was trusting Alex, I didn't think she would actually betray me. Technically, she didn't, but she was part of the plan. So here I am, sat like a fucking idiot, while some goons have me tied down, wired up and are asking me questions. I say the same thing every time.

I just said no.

"Have you ever killed anybody?" They asked.

"No."

"Have you ever planned to kill anybody?"

"No."

"Have you ever planned a conspiracy?"

"No."

"Alright, let's just put her in holding. She's not giving us anything." Some old man decided.

I turned to Alex. She had her arms crossed, and a genuinely concerned look on her face. She was outside the window, staring back at me.

It had been hours since I last took my pills. I could feel my problems increasing inside of me. I felt my ADD and ADHD showing through all ready as I kept staring around the room.

I didn't even know where my pills were, I was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

I looked at Alex. I shouted 'help' through the glass.

She nodded and walked through the doors, telling the other doctors to leave.

"What?" She asked.

"I need my pills or you and your lab rodents will see another side of me, you guys won't like."

"Oh, okay, i'll go see if I can find them. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting."

She left the room as I watched her consult with her evil minions.

She walked back in.

"I can't get you them, i'm sorry."

"I NEED THEM! GET DALLAS!" I shouted at her. She took a step back, threatened by my predatory glare and rushed outside.

...xXx...

It was a few hours later that Dallas rushed in. I was twitching.

"What now?"

"I need my pills Dallas, you know what happens when I don't get them!"

"Get me them!" She ordered a doctor. He rushed out and came running back in with an orange bottle in his hands.

Dalla took 2 out, and held them in front of me.

"Last time I accepted pills from you, it got me where I am right now." I was kinda skeptical accepting shit from her.

"Do you want them or not?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah."

I scarfed them down.

She patted my head and I tried to bite her.

"Oh, our little Itchy Mitchy is somewhat back."

"No. I'm not."

"Well, we'll let mum decide."

"What?"

I watched as a woman I could recognize from a 1000 feet away, walked in.

"Hello Mitchie."

"Greetings Connie."

She ordered all the doctors from the room and pulled up a chair in front of me.

"Why Mitch?"

She just stared me in the eyes, a death glare in fact.

"I just am this way." I replied.

"No, your not. You didn't use to be this way. It was the accident. We can get you help."

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" I shouted. Everybody in the room flinched.

"Mitchie you do!" Dallas butted in.

I felt the anger in me build to an unescapeable rage.

I started pulling at the restraints. I could see them faltering.

"Doctor's, sedate her!" Dallas screamed. I gave it one more last hard pull and the chains snapped apart.

Alex stopped Dallas from getting the doctors. God bless her.

"Dallas, she doesn't need a doctor, she needs family."

"I don't need anyone!" I defended.

Alex gave me a look, telling me to try and agree. I gave her a nod.

"She just needs you guys and time." Alex was the best person I have ever met right about now.

"Your right." Dallas agreed and kissed her cheek. I would have been fine, until that point.

I felt my heart tighten and I couldn't even breathe.

I fell to the floor, out of breath.

Why does this always happen with her?

"Mitchie!" Alex and Dallas screamed. They ran to me and just Dallas's touch made my heart hurt more.

I grabbed my heart tighter.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Dallas screamed. I looked to Connie. Her face was pale and green looking at me, obviously hurt that her child was looking like this.

"I... can't... breathe!" I gasps.

"Doctor!" Connie screamed.

A guy rushed in and put an inhaler in my mouth.

"Breathe in, now." He ordered. I did so and he pumped the inhaler. I could feel my lungs open back up and he just left the room. I sat on my butt and everybody stared at me, wondering what just happened.

"I get that whenever i'm near family." I croaked out.

"Well you wouldn't if you were near family near often!" Connie shouted.

"I can't be!"

"Why not?" Dallas shouted.

"I'm a wanted criminal! What would that do to you guys? Miss Goodie Goodie Two Shoes saving the world here, and then Maddie, a young innocent child!"

"We still want you to be part of the family!"

"I'm not a good influence on Maddie!"

"We don't care! We still love you!" Connie shouted.

"..."

"Yeah, that's right." Dallas seemed very full of herself.

I just looked to Alex. She looked concerned and worried. I examined her. My brows were furrowed and my heart hurt but she just gave me a small smile.

"I'm obviously stuck here. The government wants me killed."

"We can bring you back home." Connie offered.

"I don't know."

"Please." Connie begged.

"Only if Alex goes."

Alex looks at me. I beg her to say yes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alex agrees. She's the best.

"Let's sign you out." Connie pulled me up.

Alex took my hand as we walked out, reassuring me. I felt a tingle shoot through me, it was a good tingle.

At least something good was coming out of this.

_Alex's POV_

I took her hand, reassuring her.

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

But my smile was different.

I felt something for her. Something that I shouldn't be feeling.

And anyways, i'm already dating someone, her sister for that fact.

Which changes everything!

Completely!

I direct her to the truck but Dallas grabs my hand and pulls me to her Cadillac Escalade. I can only give Mitchie a hug and let Dallas pull me away.

"I'm sorry about all of this." She said, referring to Mitchie.

"It's okay."

"I just pulled you away so we could have some time alone y'know?" She drove a bit before pulling over onto an old dirt road. I watched as the truck with Mitchie kept driving away. I gulped nervously.

She smiled and kissed me. She grabbed my shoulders and moved me into the back of her truck while somehow managing to put the seats down. I know we've done it in the back of the truck before. We've even done it in more public places, and smaller places, but this wasn't the time to do anything.

Her lips sucked on my neck and I moaned.

How could I even stop this right about now?

What even would I say?

'Oh sorry, i'm not in the mood cause I have your sister on my mind.' ?

That certainly would not work.

She lifted up my shirt and just clenched my eyes closed and just let her continue.

...xXx...

My eyes were red and puffy when we came back and I knew it. I was crying when we were having sex. I have no clue why, but I was. She didn't even notice though.

I sat next to Mitchie and she smiled at me.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey. Can we talk?" I ask her. I have no clue why I just said that. I don't even know why I just blurted that out. I can't even put my words together to understand what I want to talk to her about.

"Sure."

I dragged her from the room down the hall in this unknown house. I'm guessing this was Dallas's and Mitchie's old house.

She slid her back down the wall and patted the floor next to me. I joined her gracefully.

"We have a lot to talk about?" I stated.

"We do?"

"I do at least."

...

Okay, i know its short and sucks, but shut it pinkies!


	4. She Likes Me

**Okay, thanks for the reviews, heres the next chapter, im not gunna personalize any reviews cuz im in a hurry, sorry.**

**...**

_Mitchie's POV_

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Then again, it can wait." She stood up and tried to hurry away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You can't do that to me, just tell me, i'm listening."

She sighed and sat back down.

"I like you." She said, eyes closed, as if waiting for me to hit her.

"I like you too, you've helped me when no one else has."

"No, I mean I like you, like you like you." She tried again.

She does?

Oh god, this is my lucky day, she likes me too. Okay, okay play it cool.

"I like you too." I stuttered. I'm an idiot.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, what do we do about this then?" She asked.

"Well, your with Dallas, and I can see she loves you."

"But I like you more than her."

"I can't break my own sisters heart. I've done so much to hurt this family, I can't do anymore Alex."

She nodded.

She stood up and held her hands out. I chuckled and accepted her hands as she helped me up.

I stood up in the thin hallway. It was so small I could feel her breathe on mine.

She smiled and I leaned in to kiss her, ignoring the affects it may cause to other people, mostly Dallas.

Our lips crashed together.

I felt a spark shoot through my body and burn a trail through my heart and up to my ears. I even felt wet between the legs.

I pushed her against the wall, my hands on the opposite side of her head. I let her hands roam over my body wildly.

"Mitchie?" I broke the kiss to the voice of a little girl.

"Maddie?" A little girl stood there with a shocked small face.

"Hey little girl."

"You were kissing girl." She said, her baby words still shining through.

"No, I was just... umm tasting her lip gloss." I lied, really badly I might add.

"... Okay!" She jumped over to me and I lifted her up happily into my arms.

I looked at Alex.

"Sorry." She nodded.

I walked out with Maddie in my arms into the kitchen where everyone was standing around.

"Mitchie was just tasting Alex's lip gloss, with her lips!" Maddie shouted. My eyes widened at her words. I looked at Dallas. Her eyes were wide too. I placed Maddie down and left the room in a rush, bolting to my old room.

"MITCHIE?" Dallas shouted. I heard her chasing after me. I ran to my old room and locked the door. My heart was beating fast as I saw the door push back and forth, Dallas trying to bust it open. "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!"

"Okay, Dally, chill, we can talk this out!" I shouted through the door.

"CHILL? YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU WANT ME TO CHILL?" More slams to the poor door.

"Dally, please, calm down."

The next thing I saw was the door being broke in half.

I ran to the back of the room, hoping that another escape would just magically pop outta nowhere.

Nope.

Dallas stepped over the broken door and looked at me. I swear there was red in her eyes. She had some angry eyes going on.

She jumped at me, tackling me to the ground in pure hatred. I tried to block her fists from my face. They fell like the rain from the sky during a hurricane.

I punched her in the gut before rolling her over and attempting to get up. She grabbed at my foot, tripping me, making me fall flat on my face.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!"

"Lemme go!"

I kicked her off by shaking my leg violently. I crawled to the door. I managed to get my footing and run away. She followed with tremendous haste.

I reached the skinny hallway that led to my exit. I felt arms push me into the wall. I could feel my shoulder make one big ass hole in the wall. I hit the floor while Dallas grabbed me up and slammed me back into it again. I pushed her back and she tackled me to the wall.

The only thing I could remember next was Alex pulling her off of me.

I watched as Alex calmed her down. Her arms that were wrapped around my enemy was the embrace that I lusted for so much. Alex stared at me the whole time, her eyes burning a hole into my soul. I didn't like it that much. I stood up and gave her an understanding look before finding the back patio and sitting my feet in the pool. I always used to do this when I was having a bad day before everything happened.

I'd like to say that I miss the easy days where I didn't have to worry or stress about anything. But even as a young child, my years were hard. I had a lot of problems that weren't easily fixed, and some even grew to consume me unstoppably.

Dallas was the perfect child. She was good, straight A's, never talked back, did her chores, and was the apple of my families eye.

I was the child that was neglected. I couldn't focus in class to save my life because I always knew there was something better going on in the world I wanted to be a part of. I didn't do my chores cause I didn't have the patience. I couldn't stand my families perfect and preppy attitude towards everything, so I needed to be as far as I could from them.

Sometimes I think it's their reason i'm like this, but I know they didn't mean it, even if it was there fault.

"Mitch?" I turned around to see Alex.

"Hi." She was looking more beautiful than ever. Breathtaking to be exact.

"Your family wants you back in there." She informed me.

"I don't want to. I'll go in a bit, just not right now."

"They said you would say that. So they said for you go to now."

"Alex! I don't wanna fucking see them! Tell them I told them to fuck off." She shook her head at me. She slowly took of her shoes and I got the jysk of what she was doing.

I looked back to the pool, making small ripples with my toes.

She sat down, quite far from me.

She slowly shifted closer and intertwined ours arms together.

"I know you may not like them, but they are your family, so you do have to respect them."

"I don't give a flying fuck about them."

"Then why did you agree to come here?" She moved so she could clearly see my eyes.

"It was either that, or jail."

She sighed in distress.

"Somewhere deep down you know there your family, and you love them and respect them."

"Probably, but it's somewhere deep, deep down behind locked doors with keys."

"See? It's there somewhere."

"I'm going to go see the family now."

I left cause I couldn't handle her digging. She was really getting to me. She kept making me feel something for all the people who have left me in my greatest time of need.

Pushing the glass door open, I was met with a death glare from the one and only, Dallas.

"Why?" Was the only thing she asked. I could see tears in her eyes.

"I like her."

"But i'm dating her Mitchie! Can't you just let me have this one thing?"

"This one thing? You were the one that got a new computer, you took my spot on the swim team, the volleyball team and even basketball. You went to college! You had lots of friends and many relationships! I didn't get anything but being bullied!"

"Well i'm sorry you didn't have a great childhood, but I love her! She's the one thing I truly want in life!"

"Well, we have something in common."

It was just then that I noticed that Alex was standing behind me, hearing the whole conversation.

Crap.

"This was useless. You brought me back here to help me, but all you've done is hurt me." I spat.

"We thought that we could help you, but now I see your far past help, your still hurting your family members in the worst way you can." Dallas really knew how to hit deep.

"I'm going."

I walked out the door and started walking. I called my friends. They would be here in no time with a helicopter.

I couldn't get Alex out of my mind.

"Mitchie!"

Now i'm even hearing her callling my name.

"Mitchie!" 

I suddenly realized that the voice wasn't in my head.

I turned around to see Alex chasing me down. She ran to me, then stopped at a halt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?"

"I like you too much to let you go."

"Listen, I like you too but think of your career, your a spy, i'm a criminal."

"I don't care."

"You should, this will ruin your job."

"Like I said, I don't care."

I stared in her eyes, seeing truth in those glossy brown orbs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I nodded and motioned for her to keep walking and told her that a helicopter would be coming to pick us up.

I didn't dare talk first. It might scare her off or something so I just waited for her to speak.

She didn't, so I waited impatiently for my friends.

"AHHHH!" Was all I heard before I was kicked in the back to the ground, by what seem like a foot.

I looked to see Dallas above me.

Alex started running and I don't blame her, Dallas looks insane.

"You've taken her from me!" She shouted as I rolled to dodge her oncoming foot, which she was using to try and step on me.

"You've done that yourself." I replied. She pounced at me, successfully grabbing a hold of me before I pushed her away.

"Why? I love her! Couldn't you just let me have her?" Dallas may be hurt, but it will make up for all the times in the past i've been broken and pained.

"You don't even deserve a great person like her!"

A helicopter roamed over us. I bolted as Dallas was staring at it, not focused on me.

I caught up to Alex and waved at the copter.

They dropped a ladder and I told her to get on. I watched as Dallas continued to run for her.

She must really love her. Never has she worked this hard to keep something. She just always used to get what she wanted. Well, I guess the tables are turning.

I grabbed hold of the leaving ladder as my friends started to fly away.

"Fuck you! Fuck you Mitchie! I hate you! I fucking hate you so much!" She growled. She fell to the ground in distress.

I felt bad for her. I had just taken the love of her life but I liked her too. It was up to Alex to chose, and she chose me. I'm sure she'll get over her.

I looked at my comrads whom were staring at Alex, competely confused.

"Take us home guys." I said, patting the pilots back.

Finally, I can go home and lie in my bed, take a warm shower and change my clothes.

_Alex's POV_

I was sat by Mitchie in the copter, but it was awkward. It wasn't her or anything, just her 'friends'. They kept staring at me.

"So, are you, like, her hostage?" One guys asked. He was only in his twenties.

"No, she's not." Mitchie answered for me.

"So, your like, doing her?" He asked her.

"No!"

"So, can I do her?" He asked.

"Absolutely not! She's my girlfriend." Mitchie told them.

I looked to her, shocked, yet with a bright smile across my face that spread from ear to ear.

"If you wanna be." She said to me.

"Yes, I do wanna be your girlfriend." Honestly, who wouldn't wanna be this girls girlfriend.

"Good, then it's official. So, if any of you guys touch her, i'll kill you." She warned the men around us. They nodded and continued talking amongst themselves.

"I hope you like my house." She says. She's staring at her shoes, shuffling them around a little bit.

"I'm sure I will." I kiss her cheek, reassuring her.

We talked about nothing special, just playing twenty questions even though it was more like 100 questions it took so long to get to her house.

I fet my ears pop at the feel of the helicopter descend to the ground and park on the heli pad.

She dragged me out by my hand. She walked behind me and covered my eyes with her hands.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she directs me to an unknown region.

"If I tell you that, i'll have to kill you." She whispers in my ear. I shiver at her breath on my body as her lips graze across me.

I can only let her drag me to a place that's unbeknownst to me.

I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that it's gunna be a unique, once in a lifetime experiance.

...

wow okay that ending was shitty, but im in a hurry so you should just be happy that im reviewing


End file.
